Ketika Para Seme Taruhan?
by younlaycious88
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para seme EXO mengikuti ajakan sesat sang maknae Sehun? Apakah niatan mereka terhadap sang uke EXO terlaksana? Dan bagaimana nasib para uke? Penasaran? Yukkkk mari baca! Cekidottt! ALL OFFICIAL EXO PAIRINGS


**Tittle : KETIKA PARA SEME TARUHAN? **

**Author : YounLaycious**

**Main Cast : All EXO couple**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Rating: Dari T menjadi M**

**Disclaimer: EXO bukan milik author hanya cerita ini yang pure alias murni hasil imajinasi author :D**

**Warning: Ini FF berisikan YAOI! G suka YAOI? Gampang ga usah baca :D**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di dorm exo, terlihat semua member sudah bangun dan mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Trio emak exo (?), D.O, Lay, dan Xiumin sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Chanyeol dan Kai sedang tanding PS dengan perjanjian yang kalah harus wajib kudu melayani san pemenang selama seminggu jelas aja pada ga mau saling ngalah, Taoris berolahraga di kamar mereka. Sedangkan Luhan, Baekhyun, Suho serta Chen menggelar mini konser *latihan vocal maksudnya* di balkon ditemani lemparan barang dari para tetangga yang merasa terganggu dengan mini konser dadakan mereka.

Lantas…..dimakah maknae resmi exo? Ternyata oh ternyata dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan KaiYeol tanding PS. Tiba-tiba…..di otaknya melintaslah sebuah ide idenya ilang, dia pun segera ngirim BM *udah ga jaman sms* kepada semua seme exo. Kira-kira gini bunyinya, "perhatian para seme semua, cepetan ngumpul di kamar Taoris SEKARANG!, PENTING!URGENT! salam manis Oh Sehun maknae tampan nan kece badai"

Kai: "cadellll…lu pan di sebelah gw ngapain pake BM segala? Mw pamer lu bisa BM gethohhh?" *Kai jd aLAY*

Chanyeol: "taukh nih, cuma BM doank gw juga bisa."

Sehun:" ishhh lu bedua bawel bgt kaya emak-emak keilangan jemuran. Udahh…ikut aja dijamin lu g nyesel."

Akhirnya mereka pun kumpul di kamar Taoris. Setelah Kris dengan terpaksa mengusir baby Pandanya keluar.

Kris:" Lu ngapain nyuruh kita ngumpul?" Kesal Kris yang acaranya diganggu si evil maknae *diterbangin Sehun*

Chanyeol: "Taukh nih… ganggu gw m Kai tanding aja." Sedangkan yang punya ide cuma senyum-senyum gaje memperlihatkan taringnya *thor ini Sehun bukan Edward Cullen*

Sehun: "hyungdeul semua biasanya klo melakukan this and that berapa ronde?"

Chen: "ihhh lu jd orang kepo bingit del, hayooo mau tw aja ato mau tw bingit?"

All seme: *deathglare* *kicep dah si Chen dapet deathglare*

Sehun: "gw serius hyungggdeuullll" Ngeliatin hyungnya satu persatu.

Kai: "gw biasa maen 6 ronde." Kata Kai bangga sambil nepok-nepok dada.

Kris: "hahahaha…itu lum seberapa item. Lu 6 ronde gw 10 ronde."

Chanyeol yang ga mau kalah pun nyahut," lu bedua masih kalah m gw" senyum sombong. "Jangan panggil gw pejantan tangguh klo ga bisa maen semalem suntuk tanpa henti" *nepok dada Sehun (?)* Dan Kris + Kai pun gondok, merasa kalah dari Chanyeol.

Kai: "Lu betiga gmn?" senyum evil. Suho dan Chen hanya saling pandang, sedangkan si maknae tersenyum bangga, "aishhh hyungdeul semua payah!" Katanya sambil senyum 10 jari (?)

Kris: "G usah sok lu cadel." Yang diangguki KaiYeol. Lu ndiri berapa ronde coba?

Sehun: "seharian nonstop klo masih kurang gw sambung lg besoknya." *author g bisa bayangin sperti apa nasib Luhan setelah itu* Semua pun bengong mendengar jawaban sang maknae, tak lama meledaklah tawa para hyungnya.

Chayeol: "Ngibul lu!" ketawa sambil dorong-dorong Sehun.

Kai: "Terus aja ngarang terusssssss." Ketawa megang perut. Kris langsung ngacir ke toilet biasa memenuhi panggilan alam *disembur api naga*

Tak terima dilecehkan sedemikian kejamnya (?) Sehun pun segera menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya. Sehun: "kembali ke laptop *sehun arwana* ehh ke topic. Jadi gini hyungdeul semua…..gw mw ngajak kalian taruhan" Hening

Suho sang leader yang daritadi diem aja nyaut akhirnya, "Taruhan apa? Taruhan balap karung? Panjat pinang? Tarik tambang?" *pelishhh dehhh Suho oppa lu kira ini lomba tujubelasan? Suho: gw siram aer lu thor! Author langsung kabur*

Sehun: "Taruhannya adalah barangsiapa yang bisa melakukan this and that dengan uke masing-masing tentunya, dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Maka dialah pemenangnya. Sebagai buktinya, kalian harus merekam aktivitas kalian. Titik g pake koma, sekian dan terima kasih."

Chen: "Terus ehh terusss yang menang apa hadiahnya?"

Sehun bersmirk, "Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah honeymoon selama 4 hari 3 malam di Bali bersama uke masing-masing. Gmn hyungdeul? Kalian setuju?" senyum evil. Lagi-lagi hening….sebelum akhirnya semua seme berteriak SETUJUUUUU! Sapa coba yang tidak tergiur hadiah semacam itu lumayan kan hemat biaya honeymoon.

.

.

.

Sementara di pihak para uke…

Luhan: "Tiba-tiba kok gw merinding y? kaya ada setan lewat." Diaminin 5 uke lainnya yang merasakan hal sama. D.O: "Kok langit tiba-tiba gelap y? Huaaaaa mau hujannn….jemuran gw." ngacir nyelametin jemuran. Emang emak-emak bingit O_O

Oiiiii pembaca! Menurut kalian….bagaimanakah nasib para uke selanjutnya? Apakah para seme berhasil melaksanakan taruhannya?

Yukkkkk….lanjut aja…cekidot *teleport bareng Kai*

Nahhhh….Setelah rapat urgent dan penting ala Sehun para seme pun mulai melancarkan aksinya,eittsss jangan salah meski mereka udah ga tahan ingin segera "menyerang" para uke, namun sesuai saran bijak dari duijjang exo, Kris *batin author tumben bgt Kris jadi bijak* agar sebelum mencapai tujuan ada baiknya *catet* mereka mengambil hati para uke.

Jadi jangan pada heran tiba-tiba aja liat Kai jadi anak alim, rajin berdoa dan baca kitab suci. D.O yang ngeliat aja sampe terharu, dia mikir si Kai udah tobat. Ga lupa D.O memanjatkan doa seperti ini, "makasih yaowoh engkau telah mengembalikan Kai ke jalan yang benar...amin!". *Kai: sialan lu thor, lu kira gw sesat apa?"* Lain Kai, lain pula Chanyeol, dia sih ga seekstrim itu perubahannya. Dia cumaaaa membuatkan Baekhyunnya jus Strawberry *this is it…Strawberry Juice ala Yeollie Quinn -_-* tentu aja ada tapinya…jus Strawberry itu udah dicampur dengan obat perangsang. Sementara itu Suho dan Kris memilih menemani uke masing-masing nonton drama kesukaan mereka. Chen, memilih membersihkan kamarnya dan Xiumin sampe bener-bener kicnlong, liat aja lantainya bisa dipake ngaca tuh. Sehun malah mendadak jadi petani strawberry bareng Luhan ma Baekhyun.

.

.

.

-Skip time-

Saat yang ditunggu pun tiba….*jujur author jadi tak tega dengan para uke*.

.

.

.

**-Area satwa langka (?) *Taoris*-**

Nampak namja manis bermata panda sedang sibuk menatap layar Macbooknya, rupanya dia sedang melihat-lihat katalog terbaru Gucci sampe ga sadar daritadi diliatin ma semenya. Tiba-tiba si seme pun bersmirk ria, menandakan ada ide licik melintasi otaknya. *author pasang lampu deket pala Kris*

Kris: "My baby Panda, mau gege beliin Gucci ga?" meluk pinggang Tao.

Tao: "Ihhh…Gege ngagetin aja….emmmm…barusan Gege ngomong apa?" memastikan klo dia ga salah denger.

Kris: "Gege tanya baby mau gege beliin Gucci ga? Yang lagi baby liat." Nunjuk Macbook.

Tao: "Serius nih gege mau beliin Tao Gucci terbaru ini?"

Kris: "Ciyus deh, cumpah, Gege ga boong *di sembur api naga…Tao Cuma -_-* Tapi ada syaratnya baby?" Senyum licik muncul.

Melihat senyum licik itu mendadak mendapat firasat buruk muncul di benak Tao, "Emang apa syaratnya Ge? Susah ga? Berat ga?" Tao mulai terlihat ragu.

Kris: "Ishhh…mana pernah Gege ngasih syarat yang berat…gege yakin baby pasti suka. Kalo bersedia ntar Gege beliin 2 sekaligus, gimana? Jarang-jarang kan dalam sehari dapet 2 Gucci." Hal ini pun semakin membuat Tao galau.

Tao: "Bener ya ga berat Ge? Awas klo boongin Tao. Jadi, apa syaratnya?"

Telah berhasil ngebujuk si Tao, dia pun menjalankan rencananya, "Syaratnya…." Ga pake basa basi, Kris langsung melumat bibir Tao lama-kelamaan ciuman pun bertambah hot, dari bibir turun ke leher jenjang Tao, membuat banyak tanda disana. Bukan hanya bibirnya yang sibuk bekerja, namun tangannya pun mulai sibuk grepe-grepe dada namjachingunya.

Tao: "ehhhmmmmm….Gege…." desahnya

Tak sabar ingin melanjutkan aksinya, Kris merobek baju Tao. Dapat dirasakan juniornya dibawah sana juga ingin ikut bermain, digesekkannya juniornya dengan milik Tao.

Kris: "ehmmm…..Tao kau membuatku gila." Perlahan namun pasti (?) Kris mulai membuka celana miliknya dan Tao. Melihat junior Kris yang besar, Tao hanya dapat bergidik. Sedangkan si pemilik masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, menggulum bibir, meremas junior Tao dan menjilat nipple Tao.

Tao: "enggghhhh…geee…maennya….engghhhh…pelann…pelann…en ghhh." Dia mulai mengocok junior Kris. Seiring dengan kocokan liar tangan Tao, makin beringaslah Kris melahap tubuh Tao. *kalau di BD part 1..kira-kira tuh ranjang dah roboh kali*

Akhirnya Kris yang udah kebelet banget pengen nyoblos (?) hole Tao, menghentikan aktivitas Tao dan kembali melumat bibir Tao dengan ganas sambil perlahan-lahan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Tao. Tao: "arghhhh…sakitttttt…geee…" Kris tetap meneruskan aktivitasnya. "Tahan baby Panda…sedikit lagi." Setelah juniornya tenggelam dalam hole Tao, dia pun mulai menggerakkannya. Tao mendesah sedemikian hebatnya, tiap kali junior itu bergerak maju mundur, "Gegeee….tambah kecepatan….engghhhh". Yang lagi merem melek keenakan. "Of course..baby". Mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ge…engghhh…enngghhh…fassst…"

"Baby..panda…damnnn…delicious.."

Begitulah kira-kira kehebohan di "Area Satwa Langka" yang memenuhi seluruh dorm *bayangin aja sendiri dah hebohnya seperti apa*. Para uke yang mendengar kehebohan itu, cuma bisa komat-kamit baca doa semoga para seme mereka ga kepengaruh. Padahal tanpa mereka ketahui para seme telah menyusun rencana licik...

.

.

.

**-Perusahaan TEBE *ChenMin*-**

Chen lagi serius nyusun rencana untuk nyerang Xiumin, saking seriusny ga sadar daritadi dipanggil Xiumin. Xiumin: "Woyyyy…kotak tipiiii!" teriak si Xiumin keki.

Chen: "Apa bakpao hyungggg?" teriak juga.

Xiumin: "Buseeetttt dahhhh daritadi lu gw panggil-panggil kaga nyaut, lagi mikirin apa sih?"

Chen: "Ehhh…gw lagi mikirin lu hyung." Sukses bwt Xiumin nutup mukanya, malu. "Tapi ada apa lu manggil gw hyung?"

Xiumin: "Ehhh jadi gini…emmm gmn ya ngomongnya…okeee gini…."

Chen: "Hyung…pelishhhh dehhhh ga usah muter-muter gaje gethohhhh ngomongnya!"

Xiumin: "Pelishhhh juga lu ga usah alay gethohhh ngomongnya." *ChenMin dapet gelar couple aLAY*

Chen: "Nahhhh sekarang cepetan lu ngomong ada apa manggil gw?"

Xiumin: "Besok kan gw mau ngisi acara di Panti Asuhan Kasih Ibu. Gw kebagian bacain dongeng bwt anak-anak, tapinya gw takut banget mereka ga suka ma cara gw bawainya. Nahhh..lu tolong bantuin gw latian ya? Lu dengerin gw baca dongeng ntar kasih komentar."

Chen: "Siapp…laksanakan! *hormat ala tentara* tapi hyung mau baca dongeng tentang apa?"

Xiumin: "Emmm….tentang Cinderella."

Chen: "Cinderella itu sapa hyung? Lu kenal? Kok gw ga kenal? Anak dari perusahaan mana?" *Author: sini Chen gw kasih tw…Cinderella itu anaknya Pak Haji Soleh, rumahnya di gang lima, bawah pohon beringin -_- #apabingitini*

Xiumin shock denger pertanyaan Chen, "Bodoh banget sih lu, Cinderella itu judul dongengnya. Masa lu ga tau? Lu dulu pas kecil dongengnya apa aja sih?"

Chen dengan watadosnya menjawab, "Doraemon hyung." Xiumin: *deathglare* "Itu kartun kotak tipi bukan dongeng! Awas aja klo lu sampe tanya sapa pengarangnya, gw sumpel tipi beneran."

Chen: "huaaaaaahuuu..hyung jahat ma Chen, eomaaaa bakpao hyung ga sayang ma Chen lg *klo kaya gini author jd meragukan apa bener si Chen ini seme?* klo gitu cepetan hyung bacain, biar gw ngerti, daripada lu marah-marahin gw terus."

Xiumin pun mulai membaca kan dongeng, "Pada zaman dahulu kala…." Tak terasa 30 menit pun berlalu, Xiumin selesai membacakan ceritanya, "Jadi, gitu ceritanya, lu udah tau kan Chen?" Hening…. "Chen, lu kok diem aja? Masih kaga ngerti?" noleh ke samping. Kaget. Sebenarnya Xiumin ingin ngomelin si Chen, dalam hatinya ya, "kurang ajar banget nih anak, tadi suruh gw baca cerita malah ninggalin gw molor." Tapi ga jadi, ga tega liat ada malaikat tidur di hadapannya (?)

Dengan tidurnya Chen, secara otomatis dia out of taruhan. Klo Xiumin tau tentang taruhan ini pasti doi seneng banget si Chen ketiduran, kira-kira pasti pake dirayain dia selamat dari ga-bisa-berjalan-entah-berapa-lama pastinya…Nahhh..lanjut dahhh…kira-kira apakah uke yang lain juga akan selamat dari para semenya? Lanjutt dahhh...

.

.

.

**-Area Yin Yang *Kaisoo*-**

Kai udah semangat banget pengen nyerang si D.O liat aja tuh, dah siap banget cuma pake kutang ma sarung (?) doank. Sambil nunggu D.O, si Kai latian pose-pose sexy, mulai dari ngejilat bibir, tengkurap, topang dagu ala-ala Cherrybelle *digampar Kai*, guling-guling di ranjang, pose mau nerkam dan sebagainya.

D.O: "Kai lu ngapain gerak-gerak gaje gitu? Kesambet lu?" Kai yang kaget segera menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kaga hyung, gw lagi olahraga aja. Pertama senam bibir *gerakan buka-tutup mulut*, kedua ngelatih kekuatan tangan *topang dagu*. D.O: O_O *author: Kai, lu olahraga ato lagi modusin si D.O?, Kai: sebenarnya mau gw modusin tapi ga jadi thor #curhat*

Kai: "Hyung, malem ini kan?" senyum evil.

D.O: "Ga bisa Kai. Sorry."

Kai: "kenapa hyung? Bukannya sesuai perjanjian, gw boleh "nyerang" lu tiap malem Minggu, Selasa, Kamis ma Sabtu. Nah ini kan malem Kamis hyung. Jadi harus sesuai jadwal dong." Rajuk Kai.

D.O: "Sorry, Kai. Gw lagi kedatangan tamu."

Kai: "Tamu apa? Tamu bulanan? Lu kan namja hyung, jadi kaga mungkin. Alesan aja lu."

D.O: "Lu kok bisa tau nama tamu gw bulan? Lu nguping gw telpon ya? Hayooo ngaku!"

Kai: Ekspresi O_O "Tuh kan bener lu alesan doank, lu kira gw percaya apa lu lagi datang bulan."

D.O: "HEH ITEMMMM! GW BUKAN KEDATANGAN TAMU KAYA YEOJA BIASANYA. TAPI GW MAU KETEMU TEMEN GW NAMANYA BULAN! LAGIAN LIBUR SEHARI AJA KAN GA MASALAH, MASIH ADA KAMIS-KAMIS LAINNYA." Teriak D.O emosi pas di depan wajah Kai ada tambahan hujan lokal pula.

Kai: " Hyung, lu ngomong ga usah pake teriak juga kali. Gw kaga budek tapi sekarang jadi budek gara-gara lu." Sembur si Kai dengan hujan lokalnya juga. "Klo lu mau pergi ketemu si Bulan, Bintang, Matahari ato sapa kek silahkan aja gw g larang, tapi….lu gw end." Kata Kai ngambek, langsung aja doi ngabur entah kemana.

Ngeliat Kai ngambek kaya gitu, si D.O ngerasa bersalah juga namun apalah daya sikon emang ga memungkinkan. Jujur, pengen banget D.O ngabulin permintaan Kai tapi doi udah keburu janji ma temennya si Bulan itu. Bagi D.O janji adalah janji yang harus ditepati. Meskipun dengan Kai adalah janji juga, namun beda sikon. Jadi, doi biarin aja Kai ngambek, toh ntar juga baekan ndiri.

.

.

.

**-Devil VS Angel *HunHan*-**

Ternyata Kai yang ngambek, ngungsi ke kamar HunHan. Tanpa permisi dia langsung aja nyempil di antara HunHan. Sehun jelas merasa sangatttt terganggu dengan kedatangan Kai. Dia curiga si Kai ini sengaja datang bwt gangguin dia m Luhan dan bwt rencana dia gagal.

Sehun: "Tem, ngapain lu kesini? Gangguin aja."

Kai: "Sehunku…Luhan hyungku…gw mau curhat nih." Wajah memelas.

Sehun: "Lu klo mau curhat kan bisa ma D.O ato hyungdeul yang laen. Udah sana lu pergi dari sini." Nyingkirin paksa Kai, dari antara dia ma Luhan.

Kai: "Luhan hyungggg…Sehun jahat ma Kai…huaaaaaa…" Lapor Kai pada Luhan. Ga lupa Kai pake acara peluk Luhan. Sehun makin keki aja uke nya dipeluk seme laen.

Sehun: "lu klo mw curhat, curhat aja ga usah pake peluk-peluk segala. Modus banget." Narik Kai menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan dasarnya ga tegaan langsung aja belain Kai, bwt si Sehun makin dongkol aja.

Luhan: "Hunnie…jangan kasar gitu ma Kai. Kasihan kan dia lagi da masalah, butuh temen curhat." Monyong 5 senti dah bibir Sehun denger pembelaan Luhan. "Udah Kai, lu mau curhat, curhat aja gapapa. Ga usah anggep si Sehun. Anggep ja di ruangan ini cuma kita berdua."

Kai ngerasa dapet lampu ijo langsung aja curhat, ga peduliin si Sehun, "Jadi gini hyung….D.O hyung…nolak…ketemu Bulan…." Cerita Kai panjang kali lebar ma Luhan, si Luhan cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja daritadi, sedangkan Sehun yang denger udah senyum-senyum. Dalam hati si Sehun girang banget berarti pesaing doi berkurang satu. "Gitu ceritanya Luhan hyung." Kata Kai mengakhiri sesi curhatnya.

Luhan: "Hmmmm…gw rasa sih lu harus coba mandang masalah ini dari sisi D.O juga. Ya coba aja lu posisiin diri lu di posisinya dia, kira-kira apa yang lu lakuin? Lagipula setau gw si Bulan itu temen deket D.O dari kecil pas D.O tinggal di Indonesia (?). Udah lama banget mereka ga ketemu, kebetulan aja nih si Bulan ada kesempatan ke Seoul. Masa lu tega sih ngehalangin D.O ketemu temen deketnya? Ato jangan-jangan lu jeles ya? Takut D.O berpaling dari lu?" goda Luhan.

Kai jelas geleng-geleng. Sebenarnya bukan jeles ma si Bulan, doi percaya D.O ga akan tega ngekhianatin cinta mereka tapi Kai ga rela aja hadiah taruhan yang super menggiurkan itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain, khususnya si maknae evil. Tapi ga mungkin kan bilang alesan yang sebenarnya ke Luhan, bisa-bisa besok bakal ditemuin batu nisan bertuliskan "RIP KIM JONG IN", ogah banget kan mati muda ditangan hyungdeul+maknae evil disampingnya.

Kai: "Lu bener hyung…gw terlalu kekanak-kanakan banget. Ga seharusnya gw bersikap sperti itu. Apalagi gw adalah member tertua nomor 11 *apa hubungannya Kai?*, harusnya gw ngasih contoh yang baek bwt maknae evil+songong+ga tau adat disamping gw ini." Kata Kai bijak. Sehun yang ga terima dikatain, langsung aja nendang Kai keluar, ga lupa setelah itu ngunci pintu.

Luhan: "Hunnie…jangan kasar gitu ma Kai, dia kan lebih tua darimu. Harus hormat ma orang yang lebih tua donk." Ceramah Luhan.

Sehun: "Kai….Kai…Kai terus yang hyung bela. Yang seme hyung itu Kai ato Hunnie?" sembur Sehun.

Luhan kaget Sehun tiba-tiba marah kaya gitu. "Bukan maksudku membela Kai, hanya saja sikapmu benar-benar tak sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Meski kalian seumuran tapi tetap saja dia lebih tua darimu." Nasehat Luhan.

Sehun: "Jadi, sekarang hyung mulai bahas umur? Hyung menyesal pacaran denganku yang lebih muda 4 tahun? Yang bersikap kekanakan juga?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan: "Ku ga lagi membahas umur kita Hunnie, ini juga bukan soal kita kan. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Luhan bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

Sehun pun menangis, "Huaaaa….huaaaa….Luhan hyung ga sayang lagi ma Hun, dia lebih belain si item daripada Hunnie….huaaaa…."

Luhan makin bingung liat Sehun nangis, "Sehunnie…uljima!" Sehun tetep aja nangis malah makin kenceng ditambah guling-guling di ranjang. Luhan narik napas, makin ngerasa bersalah, "Sehunnie…uljima! Maapin Luhan bwt Sehun nangis, tapi Luhan ga da maksud bwt Sehun nangis. Swear deh." Bujuk Luhan lagi. Yang dibujuk masih aja nangis. Sebenarnya ini Cuma akal bulus Sehun aja bwt ngelaksanain rencananya. Dia apal banget, Luhan ga akan tega liat dia nangis, pasti klo kaya gitu Luhan akan ngebujuk dia dan mengabulkan semua permintaannya. Dasar maknae evil.

Luhan narik napas lagi, selalu akhirnya seperti ini batinnya, "Sehunnie..tell me…tell me *dance tell me WG #abaikan* apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti menangis?" Dan seketika itu juga tangis Sehun berhenti, berganti dengan seringaian yang sangat diapal Luhan.

Sehun: "Hyung yakin mau melakukannya?" smirk.

Luhan: "Apa saja akan ku lakukan asal kau janji ga akan nangis lagi." Pasrah Luhan.

Sehun: "Yang harus hyung lakukan adalah….." tanpa basa basi Sehun pun segera "menerkam" Luhan.

Tak lama terdengarlah suara desahan dari kamar HunHan. Dan sudah dapat ditebak apa yang terjadi bukan? Kira-kira setelah ini bagaimana nasib Luhan? *Ada yang mau coba menjawab? :D*

.

.

.

**-Zona berbahaya, Zona Virus Bahagia *BaekYeol*-**

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan dari kanan kirinya, makin terpacu untuk melaksanakan niatannya terhadap Baekhyun. Ga menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung aja deketin Baekhyun yang lagi tiduran sambil dengerin lagu pake headset makanya Baekhyun ga tau klo uke seperjuangannya di kamar kanan dan kiri sedang "diterkam" seme masing-masing, ga lupa si Yeol bawa jus strawberry campur obat perangsang.

Chanyeol: " Baby Byunnieku…ini Yeollie tercintamu bawakan jus strawberry kesukaanmu."

Baekhyun: "Wahhhh…Yeollie tau aja Byunnie haus. Tau darimana hayo? Jangan-jangan Yeollie punya kekuatan baca pikiran ya?"

Chanyeol: "Bukan…bukan kekuatan seperti itu, tapi kekuatan cinta kitalah yang memberitauku." Gombal Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung aja blushing.

Baekhyun: "Yeollie bisa aja deh." Pukul-pukul manja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol: "Klo gitu ini segera minum. Ku ga mau liat baby Byunnieku kehausan." Ngasih minum ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun terharu dengan perbuatan Chanyeol, tanpa curiga langsung aja diminum tuh jus strawberry. Oneshot pula. Chanyeol yang ngeliat langsung senyum-senyum, dalam hati girang bukan main. Sebentar lagi niatnya akan berhasil dan Baliiiii…I'm coming…..Batinnya.

5 menit kemudian….Baekhyun mulai nguap-nguap.

Baekhyun: "Yeollie…aku ngantuk nih."

Chanyeol senyum, mengira ini reaksi obatnya, "Klo gitu baby Byunnie tidurlah dipangkuan Yeollie." Narik Baekhyun tidur dipangkuannya. Ngelus-ngelus rambut Baekhyun.

15 menit berlalu, ga da tanda apa-apa dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol heran, tapi dibiarin aja. Dia masih berpikir obat itu belum terlalu bereaksi. Dengan sabar ditunggunya.

30 menit berlalu, masih tak ada reaksi. Malah Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengkuran halus Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar tidur. Chanyeol makin curiga. Dia pun mengangkat kepala Baekhyun perlahan dari pangkuannya dan segera menuju tempat obat perangsang itu disimpan. Chanyeol yakin banget ga mungkin dia salah ngasih obat, jelas-jelas dia yang nyimpen tuh obat masa iya salah? kecuali ada yang menukar obat tersebut.

Begitu diperiksa botol obat tersebut, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa obat yang dicampurnya ke dalam jus strawberry adalah obat tidur milik Suho. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa salah? Karena sekilas botol obatnya dan obat tidur Suho itu terlihat mirip warnanya. Dan Suho sengaja menukar posisi obatnya dengan obat Chanyeol, apesnya pas ngambil Chanyeol ga meriksa lebih dahulu obat tersebut, karena dia yakin itu pasti obatnya. Gara-gara ini, rencananya gatot alias gagal total.

Chanyeol yang frustasi cuma bisa berteriak, "SUHOOOOOO HYUNGGGGGGGGG!" seketika dorm EXO gempa. Bisa aja sih Chanyeol tetep melaksanakan niatnya terhadap Baekhyun, namun prinsipnya adalah pecundang menyerang lawan saat sang lawan tak dapat melawan *author setuju dengan prinsip Chanyeol* dan menyerang tanpa perlawanan itu kurang seru, ga percaya? Coba aja nonton pertandingan bola, tapi yang nyerang cuma 1 tim sedangkan tim yang laen cuma pasrah. Pasti itu jadi pertandingan sepakbola yang sangat membosankan *apa hubungannya ya?*. Lalu, dimanakah gerangan, leader yang tega menggagalkan rencananya itu?

.

.

.

**-Kamar Raja *SuLay*-**

Ternyata oh ternyata si leader sedang sibuk bermain bersama namjachingunya yang berada dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Terlihat junior Suho keluar masuk hole milik namjachingunya.

"Enghhhh…arghhhh…Myunnie…fastttt..errr." desah Lay. Junior itu semakin cepat bergerak.

"Arghhh….engghhhh…..Myunnieee…argghhh." Suho melumat bibir Lay dengan ganas.

"Fasteerrrr…fasteerrrr…..arghhhhhh….." Lay merem melek.

"Xing….xing…kau sungguh nikmatttt…."

"Myunnie….arghhhh…engghhhh…aku mau keluar…." Desah Lay tak karuan. Sedangkan Suho semakin semangat menggenjot hole sang namjachingu.

"Tunggu…aku….kit….keluarkan bersama." Kata Suho.

"Aku tak tahan lagi…arghhhhh….Myunnn…." junior Lay menyemprotkan cairan putih kental bersamaan dengan junior Suho di dalam hole miliknya, "arghhhhh….I'm cominggg baby." Keduanya langsung lemas, dengan posisi tubuh Suho menindih tubuh Lay. Mereka berciuman. Sekitar beberapa menit keduanya berhenti berciuman dan melepaskan diri.

"Apa kau capek Xing-xing?" tanya Suho sembari memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"Tidak…aku justru merasa bersemangat sekali." Suho tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan permainan kita?" Suho smirk. *sepertinya smirk ala Sehun menular*

Lay tersenyum memandang namjachingunya, kemudian melumat bibir Suho, "Of course my myunnie." Bisik Lay menggoda. "Puaskan aku malam ini! Aku ingin bermain dengannya sampai aku kehabisan tenaga." Lanjut Lay sambil mengocok junior Suho dengan tangannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, jelas saja junior Suho kembali bangun, siap melanjutkan pertempuran kembali.

"As you wish baby…"kata Suho seraya memposisikan juniornya kembali ke dalam hole Lay. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan permintaanmu baby." Suho melumat bibir Lay panas, secara perlahan dia memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Lay. "Neverrr…." Balas Lay.

Pertempuran kedua namja itu pun dimulai kembali. Bahkan lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Berbagai posisi mereka coba, namun tak terlihat kelelahan dari keduanya. Desahan demi desahan terdengar memenuhi kamar mereka. Di tengah permainan, Suho bergumam kecil, "Bali….I'm coming!" Kemudian dia semakin ganas bermain.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Namun, dorm EXO masih sepi. Hanya terlihat D.O, Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang sibuk di dapur. Sedangkan para uke yang lain belum keliatan batang hidungnya. Para seme udah lengkap semua di kamar KaiSoo. Tak lama, uke bermata panda keluar dari kamarnya dengan bantuan tongkat wushunya untuk berjalan.

Tao: "Huaaaaaa…Kris Gege jahatttttt!" Tangisnya. Ketiga uke yang sibuk di dapur mendengar tangisan itu dan menghampirinya, betapa kaget mereka melihat keadaan sang uke mata panda.

D.O: "Taoie…lu kenapa?" membantu Tao berjalan kea rah sofa.

Xiumin: "Bilang ma gw sapa ngehajar lu sampe kaya gini? Biar gw hajar tuh orang." Xiumin memamerkan jurus Karatenya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Tao denga ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Tao pun menceritakan kisah tragisnya.

Tao: "Ehhhh penonton…..dengerin kisah tragis gw ya…." D.O, Xiumin, Baekhyun barengan pasang ekspresi O_O. Ditengah cerita tragis Tao yang diiiringi tangisnya, terdengarlah suara….

"Sapa yang nangis oiii?" suara parau.

Ke 4 uke yang lagi serius dengerin cerita Tao kaget mendengar suara itu. Pasalnya ada suara, tapi ga da orangnya. Sapa yang ga kaget coba? Xiumin sebagai uke tertua memberanikan diri menjawab suara tersebut. Xiumin: "Sapa lu? Ngapain gangguin kita? Jangan macem-macem lu?"

Suara: "Oiiii…bakpao, ini gw Luhan."

D.O: "Luhan sapa ya? Ga kenal kita." Jawabnya sambil celingukan

Luhan: "Dongsaeng kurang ajar awas lu yeee…gw ancurin ntar dapur lu." Ancamnya.

D.O: "Ihhhh….kenal aja kaga mw sok ngancem gw, soryyy ya gw ga takut." Mehrong.

Lay: "Kyungsoo~yah…tolong kami. Ini Lay dan Luhan. Lu semua berhenti becanda deh." Rintih Lay.

Xiumin: "Haishhh..iya..iyaaa..trus lu bedua dimana?" keempat uke mulai mencari. Ada yang di kolong meja, kolong sofa, vas bunga (?), tak ketinggalan celana dalam Tao (?) *LayHan: astagaaa thor…lu tega bingit ma kita, emang kita apaan?*

LayHan: "Belakang sofa." Jawab keduanya. Kompakan ke 4 uke ngecek ke belakang sofa. Mereka shock, bukan kaget lagi ngeliat keadaan LayHan yang mengenaskan. Gimana ga shock ngelihat LayHan yang ngesot di lantai kearah mereka.

Baekhyun: "Lu bedua kenapa bisa gini?" masih shock.

Xiumin: "Jangan bilang ini ulah seme lu bedua?" udah sadar dan segera nolong LayHan. Kedua uke ngesot itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

D.O: "Para seme ga bisa dibiarin seperti ini." Kata D.O yang juga telah sadar dari shock, yang diamini ke 5 uke.

Xiumin: "Kita harus demo." Kompor Xiumin. Uke: "Ya bener banget!" koor 5 uke.

Baekhyun: "Demi uke….." gebrak meja. *Baekhyun Wiguna*

Para uke yang memiliki rasa kesetiaukean, akhirnya memutuskan beramai-ramai mendatangi para seme. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja, 3 uke yang teraniaya oleh seme mereka semalam bisa berjalan normal kembali. Apa jadinya ya klo mereka tau jadi bahan taruhan?

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pihak seme, di kamar KaiSoo tepatnya. Para seme yang belum sadar akan sikon di pihak uke,lagi sibuk memamerkan video this and that mereka. Dimulai dari kontestan pertama, Kris.

Kris: "Gw yakin, pasti gw yang menang!" sambil memamerkan videonya.

Kai: "Emang lu maen berapa ronde semalem hyung?" kepo Kai.

Kris: "Gw juga kaga tw." Senyum Kris.

Chanyeol: "Coba aja ga da yang nyabotase rencana gw, pasti gw yang menang." Sindir Chanyeol. Suho yang merasa tersindir pun menjawab, "Lu klo kalah, terima aja. Ga usah nyalahin gw." Semprotnya.

Chanyeol: "Gw ga nyindir lu hyung. Emangnya gw nyebut nama lu tadi." Balas Chanyeol pake hujan lokal.

Suho diem, "Kaga sih." Sadar Chanyeol ga nyebut nama dia.

Sehun: "huhhhhh….Kris hyung payah….cuma segitu aja. Nihh….contoh gw." Nunjukkin videonya. Ke 5 seme melongo liat video HunHan. Pasalnya di video itu Sehun ganas bingit, doi nyerang Luhan dalam berbagai posisi selain itu ditambah juga denga beberapa maenan khusus this and that. Ga salah Luhan sampe ngesot.

Suho yang ga mau kalah dari hyung dan maknaenya pun segera memamerkan videonya. Di video itu terlihat Suho yang ganas, melebihi Sehun dan Kris. Kurang lebih dia setipe ma Sehun tapi lebih kejam mempermainkan Lay, setiap kali Lay keluar belum pulih tenaganya langsung dihajar lagi ma Suho, bahkan diperlihatkan Lay sampe pingsan, bener-bener ga berperikesemean. Sehun ma Kris aja masih ngasih ukenya kesempatan pulihin tenaga, pokoknya wajah Suho dan kelakuan saat maen beda banget.

Kai, Chen, Chanyeol: "Wahhhhh….hebattttt!" komentar ketiganya.

Kai: "Ga nyangka, Suho hyung wajah malaikat pas this and that berubah jadi monster." Suho yang dipuji jelas tepok-tepok dadanya, bangga.

Suho: "Klo gitu udah dipastikan gw pemenang taruhan ini." Suho mengambil hadiah yang terletak di antara mereka.

Sehun: "Ga bisa! Ini ga bener!" ga terima.

Kris: "Bener banget! Setuju!" sambung Kris.

Kai yang melihat hal ini pun segera memanfaatkan sikon, "Bagaimana klo kita taruhan ulang?" usulnya.

Seme: "SETUJUUUUU!" Koor mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba…

"KIM JOONMYUNNNNN!"

"PARK CHANYEOLLLLLLL!"

"KIM JONG IN!"

"OH SEHUNNN!"

"WU YI FANNNN!"

"KIM JONGDAEEEEE!"

Teriak para uke berbarengan, membuat para seme kaget. Rupanya daritadi mereka rebut ga sadar klo ada uke mereka.

"TAK ADA JATAH SELAMA 1 BULAN!" teriak para uke lagi, mereka segera meninggalkan kamar KaiSoo, termasuk D.O yang tidur di kamar itu. Namun tidak demikian dengan Tao, dia hanya berdiri sambil menatap Kris tajam. Kris yang mengira Tao ga ngambek seperti uke lain pun tersenyum dan mendekati Tao.

Kris: "Udah kuduga, kau berbeda dari uke lainnya. Ga salah aku memilihmu baby Pandaku." Meluk Tao. Tao pun melepas pelukan Kris. Menatap Kris tajam, sang seme yang ditatap malah senyum-senyum.

Tao: "Ge, mana Gucci yang kau janjikan?" Kris langsung aja sweetdrop. "Klo kau bisa memberikan Gucci itu sekarang….maka aku hanya menghukummu selama 15 hari." Sambungnya.

Kris: "Ehemmmm…begini baby Panda, Gege memang berjanji membelikanmu Gucci, tapi tidak sekarang." Katanya, sukses membuat Tao ngambek. Tao: "TAK ADA JATAH SELAMA 2 BULAN UNTUKMU!" teriaknya seraya meninggalkan Kris yang shock.

Siang itu, dorm EXO mendadak ramai oleh suara para seme yang sedang membujuk seme mereka.

Chanyeol: "Baby Byunnie, maafkan aku. Aku salah." Teriak di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Chen+Kai: "Bakpaoku sayang…..Soo Baby…buka pintunya." Teriak KaiChen bareng di depan pintu kamar ChenMin.

Suho: "Xing…xing…maafkan aku." Ngetok pintu kamar mereka.

Sehun: "Little deerku….Lulu ku….maafkanlah Thehunmu ini." Ngetok pintu kamarnya.

Kris yang masih shock, ga ngikutin jejak ke 5 seme lainnya. Ga lama para uke berbarengan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Para seme yang melihat pintu terbuka, langsung aja tersenyum lebar dikirain udah ga ngambek lagi. Sayang beribu-ribu sayang, dugaan mereka salah, karena yang keluar bukan para uke melainkan selimut, bantal kepala dan guling. Sedangkan D.O emang keluar dari kamar ChenMin tapi cuma bwt ngeluarin selimut, bantal kepala dan guling milik Kai dari kamar mereka.

Uke: "KALIAN TIDUR DI LUAR MULAI HARI INI!" teriak mereka kompak, pake acara banting pintu pula tentu aja secara kompak juga.

Well, itulah akhir dari taruhan para seme. Dan dijamin saat ini para seme pasti dendam kesumat banget ma si evil maknae mereka, yang memberikan ide terkutuk ini bagi mereka. Yang dengan bodohnya disetujui. Bener kata pepatah, "penyesalan selalu datang terlambat." Klo kata author sih "Nasi udah keburu jadi bubur." Intinya mereka pada nyesel ngikutin ide terkutuk si maknae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Annyeong ^^ Younha imnida ^^ Youn masih newbie nih huweeeee jd maap klo masih kacau ini FF ^^ Semoga readernim sekalian suka dengan FF ini….dan juga terima kasih banyak bagi yg udah menyempatkan baca FF Youn hehehehe

Ahhhh…mumpung Youn inget nih, daripada ntar dituduh plagiat. Sebelumnya cerita ini pernah d publish d salah 1 fanpage FF d FB jd klo udah ada yg pernah membaca disana Youn ucapin juga makasih dan Youn sama sekali tidak melakukan plagiat hehehhee

Oke dehhhh sekian dari Youn…annyeonggg sampe jumpa d FF Youn yg lain :D

**Btw, REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^**


End file.
